lodovicacomellofandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out
' Inside Out' is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama Disney/Pixar film, it was released on June 19, 2015. It is Pixar's 15th feature-length animated film. In keeping with Pixar tradition, a short film called Lava accompanied the movie. Trivia *''Inside Out'' is the first full-length film to personify and characterize human emotions and the second Disney media work to do that since the short Reason and Emotion. *Pete Docter was an animator on Cranium Command, a former Epcot attraction that shares many of the film's themes of personifying human thoughts as well as the setting of the mind of an adolescent. *The song that plays during the teaser trailer is "Sweet Emotion" by American rock band Aerosmith. *The song heard in the 2nd official trailer is "More Than a Feeling" by American rock band Boston. *Strangely, the Fog Horn shirts use a red Blustering Bellowpane Monster head (with a Robin's Egg Blue colored helmet) for their sponsor logo. *As revealed in the first official trailer, each person has the same set of emotions, although their appearance is altered to make it look like the person they control/live in. **Also, all the emotions in Riley's mom are all female and resemble her, and the emotions in Riley's dad are all male and resemble him, but Riley has three female emotions and two male emotions who look nothing like her. In this aspect she is unique, as everyone else's emotions (including those of people the same age of her) are all the same gender and clearly resemble their human "host". **Joy is not the default emotion for everyone, either. In Riley's father, Anger is in control, and Sadness is in control of her mother. The "cool girl" has Fear as the main emotion, and the bus driver's emotions, aside from their colors, all look exactly like Anger. *There are currently two versions of the film's first official trailer, and there's only one major difference: In the UK version of the official trailer, the Dad's emotions were watching soccer, but in the US version, they were watching hockey. *in the overhead shot of the console turning black, either disgust or anger grunts, (it sound more like disgust, but some people think that its anger). also, if you look closely, you can see disgust lift her leg when she and anger are trying to work the console. *This Pixar film has the most sneak peeks and clips out of all the Pixar films. *This is the second animated Disney movie that Mindy Kaling has worked on, first being Taffyta Muttonfudge in Wreck-It Ralph. *when the console is turning black, disgust is pushing anger out of the way, but anger shoves disgust to the side. also, disgust can be seen jumping on top of anger to try to push the buttons. *at one point anger says "what have we done?" in a very deep voice. (this is likely due to lewis black having a deep voice for anger, when the console is completely black.) *According to director Pete Docter, each emotion is based on a shape and what each emotion represents:Joy is a burst of energy/a star, Sadness is a teardrop, Anger is a firebrick, Disgust is a broccoli and Fear is a raw nerve, Pete Doctor says he loves broccoli too much, however. *''Inside Out'' is the fourth Pixar film to receive a PG rating, right after Brave, Up and The Incredibles. **The movie has been rated PG for mild thematic elements and some action. **This is also the first PG-rated Pixar film to not feature any blood, which the other three films had. *In other countries, the film title is different Category:Shows/Movies